1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket for mounting a speaker on a structure such as a vehicle or a ship, and to a speaker unit having the mounting bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a speaker unit is mounted on a vehicle or a ship. The speaker unit includes a speaker and a mounting bracket for mounting the speaker on a structure of such as an inner surface of a cabin of a vehicle.
Japanese published patent application No. 2004-120192 discloses a mounting bracket having a dome insertable into a hole mounted on a structure, and an elastic member attached to the dome. The dome includes a tubular main body having a bottom, and a flange. The main body integrally includes a plane bottom and a peripheral part extended vertically from an edge of the bottom. The flange is linked with an outer edge of the peripheral part away from the bottom, and extended outward from the outer edge.
The elastic member includes an attachment overlapped with the bottom for being attached to the bottom with a bolt and a nut, and an elastic piece linked with the attachment. The attachment is formed in a plane shape. One end of the elastic piece is linked with the attachment. When the attachment is attached to the bottom, the elastic piece extends from the bottom toward the flange. Further, as the elastic piece extends from the attachment to the flange, the elastic piece gradually extends toward an outer periphery of the dome. The elastic piece is elastic so that an end away from the attachment can touch the dome.
While the attachment is removed from the bottom by loosening the bolt and the nut, the dome with the elastic member is inserted into the hole in a manner the attachment and the bottom are removed from each other. Then, the elastic piece is once elastically deformed in a manner the end is close to the dome. Then, when the end goes into an inner edge of the hole, the elastic piece returns to the neutral position.
Then, the bolt and nut are fastened, the bottom and the attachment are stuck to each other, and an inner surface is caught between the flange and the elastic piece. Thus, the mounting bracket disclosed in Japanese published patent application No. 2004-120192 is mounted on the structure.
Japanese published utility model application No. H7-16494 discloses a mounting bracket attached to a cover mounted on the inner surface. The mounting bracket includes an attachment to be overlapped with the speaker and attached to the speaker, and an elastic piece linked with the attachment. The attachment is formed in a plate shape. One end of the elastic piece is linked with the attachment and extends from the attachment toward an outer periphery of the speaker. An end of the elastic piece away from the attachment is elastic to displace in a radial direction of the speaker.
The mounting bracket is mounted on the speaker and inserted into a cover. Then, the elastic piece is engaged with an inner surface of the cover so that the mounting bracket is mounted on the cover. Then, the cover is attached to the inner surface so that the speaker is fastened.
The mounting bracket disclosed in Japanese published patent application No. 2004-120192 requires fastening the bolt and the nut after the dome is inserted into the hole of the inner surface. Therefore, man-hours for mounting the speaker unit on the structure increase.
The mounting bracket disclosed in Japanese published utility model application No. H7-16494 is inserted into the cover and only engaged with the inner surface of the cover. Therefore, the mounting bracket is easy to be mounted. However, when disengaging the elastic piece, the mounting bracket falls out from the cover. Therefore, the mounting bracket disclosed in Japanese published utility model application No. H7-16494 is easy to fall out from the structure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mounting bracket and a speaker unit having the mounting bracket that allows to be easily mounted on a structure and is prevented from falling out of the structure.